Foggy Dream
by TDCSI
Summary: Just a little Christmas fluff that came to me in the form of a challenge from the Queen of Sin.


CSI is not mine, tho is wish it was, but all I'm allowed to do is play with the characters.

So this is a challenge from the Queen of Sin, and if you know her then you'll know it's nothing but solid fluff.

1. GSR  
2. "Stay BACK ye angsty bunny!!"  
3. 1,000 words minimum  
4. A Christmas tree in it somewhere  
5. Hank in a Santa's hat  
6. Grissom or Sara drawing something on one of their stomachs (in chocolate, magic marker, lube like in the durex advert... I don't care what it's in or what it says)  
7. SPOONS! (at least 2 of them) Not from me!  
8. Rating must be T or above *eyebrow waggle*

Foggy Dream

It was all Grissom could do to remain awake at his desk as he attempted to get through the stack of paperwork that had accumulated. He was currently resting his head in his propped up left hand while he glanced over the unappealing type before locating the line demanding his signature. After scrawling his name, Grissom felt his eyes grow heavy and before he knew it, he was asleep.

_The room was hazy, almost if someone had turned on a fog machine. He knew he was in a dream, but his body was so exhausted that there was no waking it. Grissom pursed his lips and decided to investigate. He eased deeper in to the fog not really being able to make out any objects as he walked. _

_Suddenly several colored lights pierced through the haze. The brilliant red and green lights shone through as he approached. Grissom raised a curious eyebrow as he stopped before the Christmas tree. He looked around as if he could feel he was being watched before seeing another light. It was shining red and seemed to pull him towards it. _

_Grissom froze as the fog cleared enough for him to see the image before him. Sara was laying on her back in a shiny red teddy. She slowly and seductively raised a leg skyward. He sucked in a breath at the sight. It was one of the many things he loved about her._

_She turned towards him, and drew him closer by just summoning him with her finger. He kneeled on the bed looming over her as she reached up and pulled him down into a searing kiss of passion. _

_Once the surfaced for air Grissom couldn't help the smile that crossed his face."Damn Sara."_

"_You like?"_

_All he could do was sigh and dip back down to steal another kiss. Sara pushed him back using her hands. Grissom looked down wondering if he had done something didn't approve of. Sara reached above her head and seemed to pluck out of nowhere a Santa hat. She situated on Grissom's head and smiled. _

_His eyes went up attempting to see the red and white hat she had placed upon his head. "Do you have a Santa fetish?"_

_Sara smiled. "No, but with the beard you're already sporting, it fits."_

_Grissom grinned back and noticed a tray that he swore wasn't there before. The silver tray gleamed through the slight haze that remained; a short pile of luscious red strawberries and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He couldn't stop the groan before it escaped his lips._

_Sara noticed his gaze wander and reached out to grab the syrup. She held it up to him. "Here."_

_His eyebrow shot up."What am I supposed to do with that?"_

"_Whatever you wish."_

_After giving a quick kiss to her red lips, Grissom kneeled next to her. Sara resituated her body so she was lying flat. Grissom licked his lips as he thought for a moment. He tipped the bottle upside down and began to let the syrup coat her stomach. _

_Sara moaned with as the cool, sticky liquid contacted her stomach. Grissom smiled at her reaction and continued to pour the syrup. Her body withered and it turned Grissom on even more. Her hands came up and cupped her lacy covered breasts. Now it was Grissom's turn to moan. _

_When he was done, Sara tried to glance down and see what he had wrote. She smiled and fell back laughing after reading it. _

_Grissom had wrote 'enter' and drew an arrow pointing to the hottest part of her body. He grinned at his artwork while she laughed. "Well…?"_

"_I think it's more like, enter at your own risk." His eyebrow lifted as high as it could before he felt years younger and quickly placed himself between her legs. Their mouths met and melted together as Sara proceeded to rip the clothing from his body. Grissom's mouth tore from hers and attached to her neck. "Mmmm, Gil…Gil…Gil…"_

"GIL!"

Grissom snapped awake to see Catherine sitting before him while she eating a pudding cup. With a smile she scooped out another spoonful before placing it in her mouth.

"Was I asleep?" He was disorientated and quickly noticed the tightness in his pants.

"Yeah." She reloaded her spoon before continuing. "And it seemed to be a good dream by the noises you were emitting."

Grissom pursed his lips and tried to adjust himself without her noticing. "Can I help you with something?"

Catherine smiled and stood. "Sara's here with your dog. She's waiting in the lobby." She left him sitting alone with his thoughts.

He picked up his phone and called the reception desk. "Judy, hi, would you tell Sara she can come to my office…thanks."

After trying to think of thoughts to ease the pressure, Sara walked in. "Hey."

Grissom glanced up and noticed she had on red lipstick, her shirt had slid to the side and he could see her bra strap, which happened to be red, and Hank was looking adorable in a Santa hat. He tried to swallow the thought of his dream. "Going somewhere?"

Sara smiled. "We're supposed to go pick up a tree, and we need to swing by the store." Grissom wanted to ask and only raised his eyebrow. "I was thinking of making a mousse, but I need strawberries and chocolate."

He inwardly groaned as the dream was now becoming a reality. "Okay, let me get my things and we'll go." Sara headed for the car while he finished getting everything together. Grissom took several deep breaths and glanced down at his groin. "Easy boy, it was just a dream." He shrugged on his coat and headed for the door.

Sara was in the car waiting for him as he stepped out the front door. She noticed he paused and mumble something before getting in. "What's the matter?"

"It's foggy outside."

See, nothing butt fluff. Like a giant cotton ball.

TDCSI


End file.
